Night Cuddles and Wishful Thinking
by CrazyMono
Summary: *After the Humdrum Simon and Baz do some talking and late night cuddling.* " Why does Baz have to be so intense? It makes it so hard for Simon to hate him. If Baz wasn't already an arsehole then maybe they could've been friends. Maybe even something more. Wishful thinking on Simon's part of course. "But Penny knows everything!" Simon exclaims with a frown marring his features.


Simon was lying on his bed, thinking about the events from earlier. Thinking back now, he noticed how Baz had been really quiet after they managed to get away from the humdrum. Without turning his head, he glanced at Baz from the corner of his eye. Baz was lying on his back on his bed with his arm thrown across his eyes. Without making much noise Simon started scooting off his bed and walking the small distance to Baz's bed and sat down slowly as to not startle the other boy.

"Baz?" Baz stays still for a couple seconds before heaving a small sigh and lowering his arm to rest against his stomach. "What do you want Snow?" Shifting slightly, Simon glances from where Baz's arm rested to his face. Baz's eyes remained closed and Simon could tell he was exhausted. "What are we going to do now?" Baz opened his eyes and shifted into a sitting position against the headboard. "Snow, what do you think we do? Nothing. That's what we'll do."

Simon looked to Baz eyes and shifted his gaze nervously. "We could tell the mage and have him-" Baz sat up angrily. "Snow, you know better than I do that the mage won't listen. I don't know why you still believe in him." A frown marks Simon's face and a pout forms making Baz sigh and lay down again. "Come on Snow, lets just rest and tomorrow we'll tell Penny. I'm sure she'll know what to do." Simon looks at his bed which at his moment of weakness looks to be so far away.

"Hey Baz?" Simon questions. Baz's eyes had fallen shut and opened again at Snow's voice. "What now Snow." Simon looked back at his bed and decided that, yeah, he could totally blame the exhaustion and ask to sleep with Baz tonight. "Umm… I know this is weird but do you think I could sleep with you tonight? I don't think I could sleep on my own after what happened." Baz must've been extremely tired cause after a bit of contemplating he nodded his head and scooted to make some room for Simon. Simon slowly laid down next to Baz. Simon and Baz stayed laying next to each other looking at the ceiling.

Simon turns to Baz trying to see if he really wasn't sleeping. Deciding to risk it Simon asks the one question he's always dreaded. "Do you really believe magicians never abandon their children?" Baz goes still at the question before shifting to lay on his side. Simon copies Baz's position and looks at his hands which lay between them curled up against his chest. "Who told you that?" Simon sighs lightly trying not to be affected by his thoughts. "Penny said that everyone knows that." Baz runs a hand down his face.

Simon begins feeling even worse. They were both clearly tired and here Simon was bringing up depressing questions. "You'd think, with her being so smart she wouldn't so blatantly believe in such things." Simon makes a small questioning sound and Baz's eyes are directed towards Simon. Simon looks away from Baz's intense stare. Why does Baz have to be so intense? It makes it so hard for Simon to hate him. If Baz wasn't already an arsehole then maybe they could've been friends. Maybe even something more. Wishful thinking on Simon's part of course. "But Penny knows everything!" Simon exclaims with a frown marring his features.

"Penny may be smart Snow, but that doesn't mean she knows everything. Magicians are human too. Just cause its not as heard of doesn't mean it doesn't happen. Unfortunately, Magicians are very prideful and tend to hide what is not considered the best. You are most definitely not the only person and you shouldn't dwell on it. You have obviously turned out to be an amazing person all on your own." Baz seemed to realize his words and stops speaking, avoiding my eyes. "Is that why you hide being a vampire?" Simon smiles cheekily at Baz.

"Are you ever going to let that go?" Baz questioned and Simon was pretty sure he had just seen a smile. "Are you kidding? You literally picked me up and ran from the Humdrum! No Normal or Magician could possibly do that. I so believe that you're a vampire." Baz chuckles lightly, raising an eyebrow at my explanation. "And if I agree? Will that change anything?" Simon looks at Baz in surprise. "Wait, really?" Baz looks a little nervous before nodding.

Simon didn't think it twice before he threw his arms around Baz in a hug. Baz froze up before carefully putting his arms around Simon. "Snow, are you ok?" Simon nodded and snuggled closer. Simon then sighed and let out a yawn. "Yes, now sleep." Letting out a small laugh Baz pulled Simon closer and closed his eyes. They still had to deal with the Humdrum, The Mage, and Baz had to have a serious conversation with Penny about what she's been telling Simon but that could all wait for tomorrow. For now they weren't sure if this meant that they were friends now rather than enemies but decided on putting it off and enjoying a moment that both have been wanting for the longest time. "Goodnight Baz" Simon murmured sleepily smiling into Baz's chest. "Sleep well Simon." Baz closed his eyes with a smile gracing his features.


End file.
